Histoire de
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot, yaoi, court, pour HLO Happy Vieille branchitude :p Résumé : Je t'aime et tu t'en fous. Normal.


**Disclai****mers**** : Pas à moi. (bandai, setsu agency n co)  
**

**Avertissement : c'est sensiblement hot. C'est un pov de Duo émaillé de dialogues. Et c'est court. **

**Rating : T.**

**Genre : bonne question. Pas nawak assurément.  
**

**Pour qui : pour ma Petite Chose là-bas (HLO) à qui je souhaite un joyeux veille branchitude. Profite de ton année de plus crevarde, en espérant qu'à la place des rides et des kilos (et ouais chaque année a son lot de merde XD) t'ai plus de sous-sous (et du bonheur en prime) J'espère que ça te plaira :) et à vous aussi. Ecrit ce soir !  
**

**Micis**** : à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement !**

Instant pub : y en a qui suivent ma fic des épines et des ailes ? Ben la suite a été postée (non ce n'est pas un miracle XD). Vous pouvez la trouver sur mon profil :)

* * *

**Histoire de…**

-

**Appartement de Heero Yuy, 26 juillet 2008, 00h30**

-

_Comme à chaque fois que tu m'enlaces._

_Comme à chaque fois que tu m'embrasses._

_Comme à chaque fois que tu me chasses…_

-

- Je t'aime. Je sais que tu t'en fous mais je te le dis.

- Alors pourquoi tu le dis, Duo ?

- Parce que tu t'en fous.

-

_Ca fait deux ans aujourd'hui, tu sais._

_Non, tu ne sais pas. Tu t'en fous._

_Et je m'en fous, du moment que t'es là, dans ce petit lit avec moi, en moi._

-

- Je vois pas le rapport.

- C'est parce qu'on en a, ' Ro. On voit jamais ce qu'on a sous le nez.

- Tu dis des choses qui ne me touchent pas parce qu'on se touche ?

- Oui. Parce que ça n'aura aucune incidence. Parce que ça ne changera rien à ta façon de me faire l'amour. Parce que ça ne changera rien entre nous.

-

_Ca change rien et ça change tout._

_Certains aiment les mots, moi je me méfie du vent même s'il fait du bien, même s'il est chaud et silencieux entre mes cuisses._

-

- Tu es bizarre, Duo.

- Pourquoi, parce que je n'attends rien de toi ?

- …

- Ca ne m'empêche pas d'être égoïste, tu sais.

- Je ne comprends pas ton raisonnement. Comment peux-tu l'être si tu n'attends rien de moi ?

- Je pense à toi quand je t'aime. Je pense à moi quand je le dis.

- …

-

_Le vent est dangereux quand il effleure ma bouche, quand il effleure son sexe, quand il me transperce au point que je me donne._

_Le vent peut être aussi doux que meurtrier._

-

- Tant que je peux exprimer ce que je ressens, tant que ces mots peuvent sortir de moi pour se poser au creux de ton oreille, tant que je m'endors contre toi je me fiche de ton silence.

- Tu attends quand même quelque chose, alors. Tu t'attends à ce que je me taise et à ce que je te baise.

-

_Les mots sont des armes de destruction massives et pourtant ils n'ont aucune incidence sur toi._

_Tout les vents que je sème ne t'empêchent pas de m'aimer sous ces légers draps blanc-froissé._

_Le ventilateur de plafond n'empêche pas nos peaux de suer._

_Tout n'est pas immuable. Mais certaines choses le sont. Tout du moins, le semblent._

-

- Peut-être que tu m'as habitué à ce que rien ne change, Heero. Cela dit si j'attends quelque chose de toi, je ne t'attends pas, toi.

-

_Je suis un homme d'action, comme toi._

_Je vis selon ma vérité._

_Dès que j'ai compris que je te voulais, je suis allé te chercher. _

_Sans te conquérir. _

_J'ai laissé l'empreinte de tes dents marquer ton territoire._

_J'ai laissé ma langue effleurer tes cicatrices._

_J'ai laissé tes doigts et ton nez dans mes cheveux._

_Je t'ai laissé ma peau et j'ai gardé la tienne._

_Même si tu ne m'appartiens pas._

-

- Tout est sous contrôle, hein ? Du moment que tu dis ce que qui te chante sans conséquences, peu importe ce que je pense du moment que tu as ce que tu veux?

- C'est ça. Ce n'est pas comme si je te forçais la main non plus, 'Ro.

-

_Avant de te donner du vent je t'ai donné mon corps._

_Avant que t'aies pu dire ouf je t'ai volé ton souffle en écartant mes… jambes._

_J'ai fait de ton ennui un plaisir. J'ai fait de tes bras un sanctuaire ensoleillé._

_J'ai fait de nos chambres une presque île déserte. Un bras de terre à terre pour rester connecté._

-

- Et si je te bâillonne ?

- Essais toujours ?

- Ryoukai.

- Hm…. Bien joué. Si tu me bâillonnes, je te le dirais avec les yeux.

-

_J'ai profité de ton ennui pour te changer les idées à ma manière._

-

- Et si je te les couvre ?

- ¤ sourire en coin ¤ Je te le dirais avec mon corps. Je t'emprisonnerais en moi comme ça et… hm… je te ferais imploser avant de te faire fondre.

-

_Te changer les idées sans te changer._

-

- Et si je ne te touchais plus, Duo ?

- Je te toucherais, moi.

-

_Te donner envie de ma compagnie, de mon corps, de ma peau, de moi._

_Ne pas me rendre indispensable, j'aime trop ma liberté et tu aimes trop la tienne._

-

- Et si je t'en empêchais ?

- ¤ petit sourire ¤ Je te demanderais si tu m'aimes.

-

_Pas indispensable, non. Juste présent aux yeux de celui qui ne voit rien._

-

- Salaud.

- Tu m'aimes, Yuy ?

-

_Hein, mon amour ?_

-

- La ferme. Vire ce sourire.

- Je t'aime. Viens m'embrasser, 'Ro.

- ¤ à quelques centimètre de ses lèvres ¤ Et si je ne t'aimais pas ?

-

_Bon anniversaire. Reviens te coucher. Viens m'embrasser._

_Reviens faire comme si de rien n'était._

_Je te dirais ces mots que tu ignores._

_Je te laisserais jouer à colin-maillard avec mon corps…_

_ pour mieux capturer le tien._

-

- Je ne t'aime pas pour que tu m'aimes, Heero.

- Et si je t'aimais ?

- Je n'aimerais plus pour deux, alors. Viens…

-

_Comme à chaque fois que tu m'enlaces._

_Comme à chaque fois que tu m'embrasses._

_Comme à chaque fois que tu me chasses…_

_Je fais de toi… ma proie._

-

**… Histoire d'A.**

-

-

**OWARI**

* * *

XD

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi Crevarde !

Merci et à peluche'

Mithy ¤ J- 2 semaines avant d'être Portugaise par Intérim :p ¤


End file.
